


Relaxing In The Tub

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Bathtub, Bathtub Sex, Best Friends, Erotic Gif, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Girl On Girl, Girls Kissing, Grinding, Love, Love Confessions, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Nipple Licking, Orgasm, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riverdale x reader - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Y/n and Veronica’s soak in the tub turns into more fun than relaxation





	Relaxing In The Tub

**Author's Note:**

> I don't state age but this is in university time and Veronica still lives with her parents.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/)

“This feels so nice!” I say as I lean back into the Jacuzzi and close my eyes. Veronica hums in agreement from her spot in front of me. We had been shopping all day, taking a break from the stress of university and came back to her apartment exhausted. She suggested we hop in the Jacuzzi for a bit to relax and even let me borrow one of her bikinis to do so. The water felt amazing, I could already feel all the tension leave my body.

I opened my eyes after a few moments of absorbing the jets to look at Veronica. I couldn’t help but look at her lately ever since I realized what I felt for her was more than what a best friend should. I wish she would see me the way I see her but sadly she only sees me as her best friend, nothing more. She was just so pretty, her head on the edge with her eyes closed, in her black bikini that made my heart beat a little faster. It truly looked amazing on her, but then again everything she wore looked amazing on her, at least to me it did.

Stop! She’s your best friend! She doesn’t see you that way! She’s straight! I remind myself as I shake my head trying to clear those thoughts. I looked back at Veronica and her eyes were still closed, so I decided to have some fun. Flicking my wrist at her to splash her with water. Her eyes opened wide in shock and I burst out laughing at her face.

“I can’t believe you just did that!” V said sitting up slightly to glare at me. Her glare only made me laugh harder as she looked so cute. Distracted, I didn’t see her give me a smirk, but I did feel the water hit my face causing me to stop laughing and spit out water. This only caused her already loud laugh to become louder, making me narrow my eyes at her.

“Oh, it's on Lodge!”

“Bring it Y/L/N!”

We both got on our knees and kept splashing each other until there was more water on the floor than in the bathtub. The whole time we couldn’t stop laughing. I reach out to grab her hands to stop her and it turned into a mini wrestling match, both of us trying to get the upper hand. This kept us slowly moving closer and closer to restrain the other. Before we realized it, I was almost sitting on top of Veronica and her face was really close to mine. We both stopped squirming and looked in each other’s eyes, making my breath hitch. She was even prettier from this angle. I looked down at her lips and back to her eyes, hoping I had done it quick enough she hadn’t noticed, but to my surprise she had done the same thing.

“What are you waiting for?” Veronica asked seductively, looking at my lips again before staring back into my eyes. The look in her eyes gave me the confidence I needed to make my move.

I slowly lean in as she does the same until our lips finally touch. It started off slow and tentative, both a little unsure but she quickly changed the pace. I settle more onto her lap and bring my arms around her neck as the kiss got deeper. Her hands come to my thighs and she starts rubbing them lightly, making me moan into her mouth. I can’t believe this is happening, I’m kissing the girl I’m in love with and she’s kissing me back. I licked her lips asking for entry and she opens up, allowing our tongues to wrestle one another for dominance. Exploring each other’s mouths, while moving my hands down her back to the string of her bikini. She gasped into my mouth as I untied it and took it off, throwing it on the floor. I moan into the kiss as my hands slide up to her exposed nipples and run my fingers over them, causing them to harden. Moving my hips so I can straddle her thigh instead of her hips, I break off the kiss to start exploring her neck. She starts moaning and grinding her hips into my thigh, making me moan and start doing the same on her thigh. Both of us grinding against each other’s thighs slowly, feeling a tingling sensation through my bikini.

I move one hand away from her breasts and trail it down her stomach to the edge of her bikini. Playing with the edge of it for a few seconds before continuing under her bikini, moving to rub her clit. She grabs onto my back, holding me close. I tease her like this for a bit, unable to stop at the sound of the cutest little moans she would give, I could listen to her for hours. She starts getting a little desperate for more as she humps my hand trying to get more friction.

I finally give her what she wants putting a finger inside her, causing her to moan loudly. Thank god her parents were both gone for the weekend or they would’ve definitely heard that.

I move my fingers slowly inside her for a bit before adding a second finger. This caused her to grab onto my back tighter, nails digging into me, making me moan. I lean down to her chest and flick a nipple with my tongue, causing her to whimper. She was staring at me as I did so, and I smile, pleased at the sound she made and place her nipple in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it eagerly.

“Please” Veronica begged, moving her hand to grab my head and pull it closer to her chest.

“Cum for me baby” I said scissoring my fingers inside her faster as I sucked on her little nub harder. She moans my name loudly as she shutters in pleasure, cumming all over my fingers. I smile, giving her nipple a kiss before sitting up on my knees, still working her through her high but making sure not to crush her thigh. Giving a loving smile as I stare at her, her eyes were closed and she looked in utter bliss. Unable to help myself I lean down and give her a small peck on her lips and she smiles before opening her eyes.

“That was… wow” Veronica says breathlessly as I trail my fingers up and down her stomach gently.

“Yeah?” I ask looking at my hands rather than her eyes, nervous about her answer. It was obvious she enjoyed it, but I was still scared she was going to tell me we should forget about it. I don’t think I could handle going back to being just friends after having her underneath me, moaning my name in pleasure, feeling more in love than before.

“Are you kidding Y/n/n! It was amazing! I’ve never felt so connected to someone like that before!” Veronica stated happily as she placed one of her hands on my cheek.

“Really?” I ask, shocked as my eyes dart up to see if she truly meant it. Her eyes showed me she was telling the truth, but how could that be she had dated a lot of different guys. How could none of them make her feel this way. “How?”

“Y/n/n, do I really have to spell it out for you?” Veronica asked me an honest smile on her face. I blink at her confused at where she was going with this. She sighed and rolled her eyes before pulling my face closer to hers and kissing me. It was different than before, slower but still full of emotion and passion. I laid down on top of her, so we were closer, my bikini rubbing against her bare tits.

“I like you Y/N, I have for a long time and I know you like me too. I see the way you look at me when you don’t think I’m looking. I’ve been waiting for you to make a move since forever.” She told me once she broke off the kiss, holding my face close to hers so she could look me in the eyes. I could see she was telling the truth, but I couldn’t believe it. She felt something for me!

“I love you” I blurted out, causing her to tense up. Shit! Oh well better get it all out there now. “I don’t just like you V, I love you. I love everything about you and yes, I do look at you but how could I not! You’re perfect to me, everything you do makes me love you more and I know you might not feel that strongly for me yet and you might never, but I want you to know that I love you!”

Veronica stares at me for what felt like the longest time before she launched at my lips again, kissing me hard. She rolled us over, so she was on top of me. I laughed in shock and happiness as more water fell onto the floor. “I love you too! I just thought you weren’t ready for that yet!” 

I laugh unable to stop smiling and flip her over again, so she was on her back. “Good, because I’m nowhere near finished with you!” I say as I kiss her on the lips but this time taking my time to feel her mouth. I had all night to explore her more in-depth, right now I just wanted to enjoy the fact that I was finally with the girl I always wanted.


End file.
